1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a casing for use with notebook computers, particularly one whose contour and outward features can be changed by the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most manufacturers of notebook computer casings often have patterns, marks, etc. embossed or engraved on their casings to differentiate them from other makes and make them more visually appealing.
But no matter how fancy a casing's outward design may be, the pleasure of looking at a fancy new design soon palls as it becomes familiar day by day. Furthermore, the uniform nature of factory-made casings does not allow a user to differentiate his computer from others of the same model.
Some owners use stickers to differentiate, decorate, or personalize their own computers. But the stickers soon lose its luster and attraction, and even become an annoyance when they wear out, leaving the residual glue on the surface of the casing.